This study is a Phase IV prevention study and natural experiment. Its objective is to evaluate the degree to which the impact of a multi-grade school-based smoking prevention intervention extends beyond the curriculum-exposed students to their families and schools. The use of the Hutchinson Center's ongoing randomized controlled trial in school-based smoking prevention, the Hutchinson Smoking Prevention Project, and its existing excellent collaborative relationships with 40 Washington school districts, will provide a timely start for this study, and significant cst savings for the research. The specific aims of this 5-year study are to evaluate the impact of the HSPP intervention on (1) parents and siblings, (2) younger students not directly exposed to the curriculum, and (3) school administrators, teachers, and staff. The study will be conducted by surveying parents of HSPP study participants, as well as younger high school students, teachers, administrators, and staff. The study is timed to coincide with HSPP study participants' completion of the grade 3-10 HSPP intervention. Features of the HSPP intervention make it particularly appropriate for evaluating its influence on adults and children in the HSPP student's immediate social network of family and school. A positive finding would enhance the cost-effectiveness and subsequent dissemination of the HSPP and other smoking prevention interventions to the nation's schools, and thereby enhance the contribution of school-based smoking prevention programs to the cancer mortality reduction goals of the National Cancer Program.